Nyela
A Teln Elf Agent of Dusk, Wondrous Item Creator and Necromancer. Princes of the Imperial Caylixian Empire. Appearance Rounding the corner with an aura of menace, and yet at the same time a striking beauty that would draw the eye. Ebony hair cascading down around high cheeks and elongated ears, sparkling amethyst eyes would stare out from those dark bangs with a furious look to them. This lead down to a cutely upturned nose, and plush kissable lips shaped after a recurve bow. Which only seemed to brake up even more of her angry expression into something resembling cuteness. With a slender petite frame, just enough swell of breast to fill a hand, but rather bottom heavy considering the pert heart shaped rear that wriggled behind her. However, when the moonlight suddenly struck her, those dark features seemed to melt away. Deadly crimson hues pierced out from silvery locks of hair. A elongated fang showing itself at it nibbled at her plush lower lip, the once cutely furious creature took on an aspect of a dreaded vampire. Yet strangely enough did not have the feeling of Undeath around her. History The Agents of Dusk in Nevermore had been there not too long since its inception. While Caylixia had been a bit harder to trade in due to Haven's influence. Once the Empire had moved itself to Sheng the black market organization was able to really get off the ground. Bringing all kinds of goods to a city that had minor trade issues and from a city of relative looser morals than the good aligned ones. Having a rather large population of monstrous creatures and undead species was another thing they could export. That Necromancy was not just allowed, but almost a state sanctioned school of magic allowed for plenty of more unscrupulous trade deals to take place. This is where Nyela's family found themselves gaining power after they moved to Sheng. Her father had been into the black market business for years, her mother a Necromancer that had grown up a rough life in the wide world of Oustomia who tended to dislike Necromancy. The young Teln elf had many scars from her Tim in a hostile world. Both of her parents did honestly, so that's probably the reason they would neglect their own child when growing up. They tried their best to not make the same mistakes that had been made upon them, but went in a completely different direction. Born in Oustomia, the young girl had to learn the Ergonian Common and Teln Elven as a child. Her mother also made sure that she learned Necril and Undercommon as she got older. Transitioning into High Necril and Sheng as she grew into adolescence. Nyela was trained in the art of Necromancy, but her mother and father also made sure the girl had a cover. Training her to be good with the crafting of magical items through a tutor. Her parents put so many demands upon her thanks to a prophesy of sorts that the girl would become a powerful woman later in life. Her parents rarely had time for her with their busy lives after she'd grown older and started her tutoring. Being quite a bright young girl, she excelled in everything that was given to her, but she felt unfulfilled since her parents just seemed to heap even more expectations upon her without any true praise. It always seemed to her that she was mediocre, not even understanding her own skill at things. That she had always felt outcast, enjoying the female form far more than the male was also a difficulty. So, when her parents both extended their lives with Necromancy, becoming sentient Undead. The young girl just figured that was her next step. While she had always wanted her parents’ affection, it would be even less likely now that they had turned. So, perhaps she could get rid of these strange and complicated emotions by becoming Undead as well. However, as she went through the entire process of gathering up the materials to become a powerful Lich, there was a surprise yet to have reared its head. Having started up the ritual of Lichdom at the young age of twenty five. The young woman was struck by a realization as all of the power she had sacrificed for the ritual just would not absorb back into her body. A powerful Necromancer with the power of a high tier Wizard at her fingertips. Yet it would all go sour in a moment of Divine providence. The young woman found out the hard way, that she was immune to Undeath. Awakening her Aasimar blood that shifted her amethyst eyes a bloody crimson and her ebony hair shifting to bright silver. She looked the part of a vampire, growing fangs and the like, but without the immortality of Undeath. Heart shattered, furious beyond all reason she lashed out at the world around her. However, it would do nothing to satiate her appetite for revenge against the Gods that had cursed her so. To leave her with these emotions that continue to go out of her control. She would have her revenge, regardless of how long it would take her. She would find another path to Immortality and make the Gods pay for their meddling. Personality A little unhinged to be fair, however she is kind of a broken woman. She wants so many things. A place to call her own. Power over life and death. To bring the Gods to their knees before her, for their influences on her life. Yet she would take the love and affection of her mother over all of these things in a heartbeat. Aspirations Ultimately Nyela's wish is to tear down the Gods from their positions of power over her life and lack of unlife. She is absolutely righteously furious at their continued involvement in her life, the meddling she sees there. Short term her plans are to amass power, though she is not the charismatic leader type, more the understated lingering evil in the background. Though she can be a little charismatic, she’d rather have control over people instead of relying on them to do their bidding of their own volition. Used to mindless Undead just doing as she wishes, rather than getting others to unless it’s through Enchantment spells. Friends Kasai ~ Nyela has met the Kitsune a few times on various different missions. It was only recently however that they started actually interacting. Having met after a few good conversations at a certain event, the two seemed to hit it off rather easily. The Host of the event decided the two should keep in contact with each other from then on. Having been given matching Rings of Long Distance Bonds, a ring that would give them Status on the other and allow one Sending a week. This has done much to strengthen their bond, to the point where Nyela would consider the woman her friend. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Category:Player Characters